


Marriage Counselor

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Counseling, Dating, M/M, Marriage, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Or does he, Protectiveness, Ushijima doesn't want to date anyone that isn't Yamaguchi and the omega doesn't get it, past pregnancy, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: In college and living paycheck to paycheck, Yamaguchi Tadashi picks up a job serving at an athletics gala. Out of suppressants, he goes into heat and one of the alphas is overcome by his pheromones. Yamaguchi plans to never see the alpha again—even though the alpha claimed him with a mating mark and he ended up pregnant. When he gets a new job at a marriage counselor company, the last thing he expects is for Ushijima Wakatoshi walk in and choose him as his counselor to find a suitable match.Idea loosely based/taken from manga: “Kekkon Shite Kudasai!” by Tsurugi Ichiro.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 181





	Marriage Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about my A/B/O: I don’t like calling males “mother”, they’re still male genetically. They retain those pronouns. As a result, to help distinguish between two fathers/mothers if children have them (in A/O relationships mostly), papa/mama is used to reference the omega parent and otō-san/okaa-san references the alpha parent.

Yamaguchi Tadashi scrolled through the online job forum looking for something he could do. He bit at his thumb nail as he scanned the options, most of them had a “no omega applicants” stamp on the positions, but he didn’t have an option for filtering those results out. He spent the last of his money earlier that day to buy himself a cheap dinner, which he planned to ration out for the next few days until he could get his next subsidiary check from the government.

He moved to Tokyo in hopes of finding a better life than the one he had in Miyagi, practically hiding from day to day, but it didn’t work. He was enrolled in a university, but he was in omega only classes and from discussions on online forums, his workload was made heavier in hopes that the school could get them to drop out and move into low class jobs or marriages.

At the bottom of the page, Yamaguchi stumbled upon an advertisement for a company needing servers for various parties and galas. He immediately submitted his application, as they didn’t ban omegas applying, and turned off the computer. One job a day was all he managed to find with no experience behind him.

Tadashi’s ultimate goal was to work with the public directly; he wanted to help people find someone suited for them working around their secondary gender preferences. It felt like fulfilling work and he already helped several students during high school find each other. Most of them were now married with a pup on the way and it made the omega happy. He wanted to feel that high forever.

Yamaguchi pulled the box of prepared sushi from his grocery sack and realized his cheap suppressants were at the bottom of the sack. He couldn’t afford the prescription kind and he had to settle for drugstore ones which wore off randomly and didn’t block his pheromones well. He hoped his future job would be accommodating to his suppressors until he earned enough money to visit a doctor and get the right ones. Tadashi pulled the box out and popped open the cardboard lid. He cracked two of the pills out of the case and swallowed them with water before he dived into his dinner.

The dish split evenly into three sections, one for each day he planned to eat. One meal a day was hardly good for his body,

He was surprised to receive a call the next day after his classes ended from the company looking for severs asking him to come in for an interview. He was even more surprised when they offered him the job, despite his explanation about his lousy heat suppressants. They assured him it would be fine and he took their word for it.

The training itself was laborious and quick. Apparently, the company had a high-class gala coming up on the weekend which they desperately needed servers for. They would provide him with funds to buy an appropriate serving outfit for his duration with the company, provided he lasted more than three months. Yamaguchi took the money that day and spent his time in a well-known suit shop being fitted for a western style outfit. He had a color guideline to follow.

The hosts of the event planned to dress their guests in all vibrant colors and they were expected to wear the darkest colors as the waitstaff. It fit in well with most other events, so he figured he wouldn’t have to update his outfit at all while working as a waiter.

The gala arrived faster than he expected. He didn’t yet have any pay for proper suppressants, but he had a baggy with several pills tucked into his pocket in case he needed them during the night. He made sure his outfit looked pristine before he stepped out of the work locker room and joined the other waiters and waitresses in the line-up. They were all shown the station for refilling their trays with food and drink and instructed on how they should move about the room in a rotation where they wouldn’t cross with one another.

They were all lined up according to height order against the wall and then the guests were shown into the room. Yamaguchi lost his breath at the sight. They were all beautiful and high-class, a mix of alphas, omegas, and betas, who all ignored their secondary gender to enjoy a night out on the town. They were dressed in whites and creams as part of a theme to erase their national team ties as they mingled.

Then, from across the room as the waiters started their trail of trays, Yamaguchi spotted the most attractive man.

He was tall and bold, with muscles and an undercut on his chocolate hair. The lights complimented his olive skin tone. His mouth watered just from the sight and when he passed by on one of his circuits, he smelled absolutely divine. Pine nuts warmed in the oven with warm sap melting in the sun. Yamaguchi politely covered his mouth as he passed by. The man’s voice was a wonderful deep timbre that did horrible things to Tadashi’s senses. He could feel his suppressants wearing off and he needed to vacate to the breakroom immediately.

“I’m so stupid.” Yamaguchi muttered as he set down his tray on the counter and headed for the door to the back rooms (the same location of the bathrooms for the venue). “Who falls in love at first sight?”

_He shines so bright_. Tadashi closed his eyes and bit into the suppressant pill and took it dry. It tasted disgusting, but helped ground him to his current situation. He had to keep his mind about him and make it through the night to get his pay. He needed that money.

Emotions under control, he decided to take a quick break in the bathroom before heading back out to collect his tray and join in on the circuit again.

As he entered the bathroom, he noticed one of the guests bent over the sink, his hair and shirt wet from presumably splashing himself with water from the sink.

“Oh, excuse me.” Yamaguchi gave a flustered bow. “Are you alright?”

The man turned and Tadashi found himself face to face with the attractive alpha.

“You don’t look very well—I’ll go call for a doctor.” The omega turned on his heel and hurried toward the door.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and stopped him in his tracks.

“That’s not necessary.”

“Um,” he tried to pull away.

“You work here, right?”

“I do.” His lower lip trembled.

“Would you mind escorting me to my room? I think I need to lay down for a while.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to.” Yamaguchi quickly pulled himself away and gave another bow to the athlete. “Which room is yours?”

“The penthouse on the top floor.”

_Ah, so he is a VIP._ Tadashi led the alpha through the halls of the hotel until they reached the elevator.

“You’ll need to use your key from here. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the party.”

“You’re quite cute.” The alpha leaned against the elevator doors. “Are you a middle-school student?”

“I’m twenty!” Yamaguchi yipped.

The man’s arms wrapped around him against as he tried to make his escape.

“Am I heavy?”

“Not at all.” He tried to pass off.

“I believe you told me you’d escort me to my room. I’m not sure where I’ve left the key.”

Tadashi turned around and found his face painfully close to the alpha’s.

“You’ll find it for me, won’t you?” The alpha backed him up until he was pinned against the opposite wall.

Yamaguchi raised shaking hands, with a small “excuse me”, and felt around the alpha’s pockets until he located the key and pulled it free. He ducked under the alpha’s arms and triggered the elevator. Inside, he slid the key to unlock the penthouse buttons and the alpha joined him. He shook the entire ride and once they were inside the penthouse, he tried to excuse himself, but the alpha pulled him back and threw him roughly onto one of the beds.

“Won’t you stay with me a bit longer?”

“I have to get back to the p—”

“It’s alright. I’ll explain to the owner later.” The man laid down next to him. “You told me you’re twenty—legal age for marriage—are you a student?”

“Yes.” Tadashi turned red.

“Tell me,” the alpha’s hands came up to his waist. “Are you in heat?”

Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut as the alpha bore down over him. The suppressants didn’t work in the slightest.

“Run away. There’s a door to the connecting room.” The alpha growled. “But that may be no good if Semi and Tendō come back. Semi is an alpha too.”

_I have to run. **I want to be held**. If I have sex now, **I’m sure I’ll become pregnant**. **I want his pups**. I can’t drag him into my life. **I want him inside me**. I need to run away from here._ Yamaguchi’s mind waged war against him as he laid pinned below the heavy weight of his love at first sight. _If I run away, **I will never be able to see him again**._

Tadashi reached up and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. He pulled him down into a kiss that had them both panting at the end.

“Please—I won’t cause you any trouble. Help me.”

The alpha leaned forward and helped Yamaguchi undress before he also pulled off his own clothes. The taller man wrapped his lips around the omega’s neck and he left a trail of kisses down his chest until his mouth landed on Tadashi’s cock. The alpha’s tongue ran across the small appendage and when he reached the top, he nibbled at the tip. He was rewarded with a soft string of salty pre-cum.

Yamaguchi pulled his legs up and hooked them over the athlete’s shoulders as he cried out in pleasure. The alpha moved to his ass and his tongue prodded at his entrance with reckless abandon. Yamaguchi whined and writhed under the athlete’s ministrations and his thoughts of his job floated away from his mind. The man’s fingers traded places at his ass and circled the tender ring of flesh and experimented with soft, probing presses. Once he was certain of the omega’s arousal, he pushed in a finger and Tadashi cried out in pain and pleasure.

The alpha took his time opening Yamaguchi by scissoring his fingers inside until he could accept three. The omega came prematurely when the alpha hit his prostate with a particularly languid thrust.

The man moved up behind him and reached for the omega’s chest where he rubbed and tweaked his nipples. Yamaguchi cried out, tears spelling from his eyes, as the alpha’s cock experimentally pushed into his ass.

Tadashi barely managed to keep himself propped up on the bed on his elbows. The alpha made gradual progress as he pushed his thick cock into Yamaguchi’s ass. The omega panted and his spittle dripped onto the sheet under him. Once the alpha bottomed out, he pulled away agonizingly slow before he slammed back in.

“More,” Yamaguchi begged.

As the man thrusted again, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Tadashi’s mating gland on the back of his neck. He cried out as his body flooded with pleasure.

“Sex with your mate is supposed to be the most amazing—” the alpha growled in his ear. “Call me by my name. Call me ‘Wakatoshi’.”

“Wakatoshi-san,” Tadashi cried out as the alpha brought his cock back into the omega. The edges of his swelling knot caught on the edges of his entrance and they both moaned in pleasure.

Wakatoshi gave a few more measured thrusts and then they were locked together. Yamaguchi came across the bed from the feeling of the alpha’s cum coating his insides. They collapsed against the bed, and despite his better judgement, Tadashi felt safe under Wakatoshi’s weight.

“You’re incredibly cute.” The alpha complimented as he peppered Yamaguchi’s face with soft kisses. “Will you tell me your name? You’re my mate now—I want to call you. I want to grant you anything you desire.”

Yamaguchi frowned, his mind reaching a moment of clarity in which he realized he couldn’t involve himself with the alpha any longer. They were mated, permanently, and he would have to leave before Wakatoshi became aware of the situation himself. He couldn’t face the rejection in daylight hours. He was a ruined omega.

Hot tears spilled onto the sheets; Yamaguchi swallowed hard.

As the alpha’s knot loosened and Wakatoshi slid away, he whispered: “Will you marry me?”

Tadashi put a hand over the alpha’s tantalizing brown eyes. “I’m sorry—I can’t marry you. You need to forget about me.”

Within the next few minutes, without a reply, Wakatoshi passed out on the bed and Yamaguchi sat up. He clutched the sheet to his chest, before he stood up and collected his clothes. He shoved most of them on in an attempt at order before he darted for the door.

Before he could escape, he bumped into an alpha and omega outside the door. The omega was tall and lean with bright red hair and an ever-present smirk on his face. The alpha was a tad taller than the omega and had a mix of grey and black hair.

Without prompting, tears spilled from Yamaguchi’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” The alpha put his hand on Tadashi’s head and inspected the mating mark. “We’ll help take care of you.”

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“Now, now,” the omega pitched in. “You didn’t bite yourself. Toshi is responsible for at least that much. Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

The omega led him down the hall to another bedroom suite.

“My name is Tendō Satori. I’ll help make sure you want for nothing.” He turned back to his companion. “Semi-chan, would you mind getting some omega pregnancy tests?”

“Of course.” The alpha disappeared into the elevator.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

* * *

TOKYO MARRIAGE COUNSELING

“We’re having a VIP guest in the office today. Please try not to wander around too much. We want to give off our best impression.” The trainer instructed Yamaguchi as he organized his papers at his desk for the day.

“I’ll do my best to stay out of the way!” Tadashi picked up a set of papers of copying and moved them to another corner on his desk.

“Good to hear. Let me know if you have any questions. I need you to compile the reports from the compatibility tests.”

“I’ll get started on those first thing.” He agreed.

A couple hours into his work, he decided to finally leave his desk and make the copies he needed to for his reports. He stood up and hurried through the throngs of people and as he stepped out into the hall, he tripped on the raised doorway and crashed to the floor.

Yamaguchi bit his lip and did his best not to cry as he started to gather the papers back into a pile. He heard footsteps in the hall, and then someone bent down to help him collect his work.

“Thank you—” his greeting cut-off as he met a familiar pair of beautiful brown eyes. He fell back onto his butt in surprise and didn’t take the stack the alpha held out to him. The pine nut smell of his mate washed over him and he searched Wakatoshi’s eyes for any signs of recognition. He didn’t seem to know who he was and he gestured for the omega to take the papers. “Thank you for the help.”

“Of course.” Wakatoshi stood and it was only a couple of moments before an out of breath Semi caught up to him. “What’s your name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Why’d you run off like that? We’re trying to find someone who will handle your case directly.” Eita glanced between the two of them.

“I found the person I want to help me.”

“Oh, you have?” Semi straightened and immediately stiffened when he saw Yamaguchi sitting terrified on the floor.

“Yes, I want him.”

“No, no, no,” Tadashi shot to his feet and nearly dropped his papers again. “I’m still in training—I’m a new employee. I can’t take on a client when I don’t know what I’m doing yet. It would look bad for the company.”

“Oh, Ushijima-san, you want to request Yamaguchi-kun to be in charge of your matches?” One of the seniors in the company stepped out into the hall. “He is quite the promising newbie. I’ll be sure to assign him to your case! You are an important client after all.”

“Fuck.” Yamaguchi doubly wanted to cry.

* * *

“Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?” Yamaguchi hit his head into his desk with every iteration of the question. His coworkers slid away from him, unwilling to deal with the upset omega.

“I’m sorry about this.” Semi appeared behind his desk suddenly. “Once Ushijima focuses in on one thing, it’s hard to persuade him to change his mind.”

Tadashi stared forlornly at his desk. “This is my opportunity to move on, once and for all, isn’t it?”

“Possibly.” Semi agreed. “Of course, Tendō and I will still be looking out for you. You have something incredibly precious at home.”

“I’ll agree to be his marriage counselor. The sooner he gets married, the sooner I can move on with my own life.”

“I wish you luck. Oh, and Tendō wanted me to let you know he plans to stop by for dinner tonight. He’ll be cooking.”

“Thank you, Semi-san.”

“You’re welcome, Yamaguchi.”

* * *

Yamaguchi tiredly climbed into his car. He had the file with Ushijima’s preferences tucked into his work bag and he planned to review them that night so he could better match the alpha with potential suitors—particularly ones who would match his class.

After a short, five-minute drive, he pulled into the parking of a local daycare center. He climbed out of the driver seat and headed inside where the teachers greeted him.

“Yamaguchi-san,” they bowed.

“How were they today?”

“They were wonderful. We’re just helping them get their shoes on.”

“Thank you.” Yamaguchi waited politely and when the door opened, three children bombarded him with hugs.

“Papa, I drew you a butterfly today.” One of the girls told him.

“I can’t wait to see it, Hoshiko-chan.” He kissed the top of her head. “Uncle Tendō is coming to visit today—he’s going to fix us dinner. Are you ready to go meet him?”

“Yes!”

As a result of his passionate one-night stand with Ushijima Wakatoshi when he was twenty, he ended up with triplets. Two girls and one boy. The girls were nearly identical and took after Yamaguchi with his hair coloring and freckles, but Katsurō, the boy, took after his alpha father in every possible way. The triplets were three and Yamaguchi turned twenty-four the last November.

He led them out into the parking lot, trying to hold their hands as much as possible before he loaded them into the backseat all at once, but buckled them in individually. Kana was the most sensible of the three and tried to buckle herself in, but ended up with a pinched finger which Yamaguchi kissed better.

He put Hoshiko in the middle seat to try and keep the balance between the triplets, since she tested positive as an omega and the other two were alpha’s, but their personalities didn’t quite fit the shuffle. He hoped they would be okay for the brief drive back to his apartment, paid for mostly by Tendō and Semi who, as Ushijima’s closest friends and employees, helped take care of him and the children the alpha didn’t know existed.

As Yamaguchi asked, the alpha did forget about him. He figured it was influenced by alcohol, but he was also a little disappointed the person he mated with didn’t remember him. At the next stoplight, he trailed his fingers under the collar of his shirt where the bite mark rested and sighed. He was grateful for the three blessings he was gifted with after their night together.

Katsurō and Hoshiko picked up a fight over a toy in the backseat and Tadashi reached behind him and took it away. He ignored their wails of displeasure as the light turned green and he moved through the light. He turned on his turn signal and pulled into the underground parking for the apartment complex.

Once the triplets were unbuckled and out of the car, he collected his work things and had them all hold hands in a chain, Kana held his hand directly, as they moved to the elevator which would take them to their apartment floor.

“Tadaima,” Yamaguchi called out when he pushed open the door and set the toddlers loose in his home.

“Okaeri, Yama-chan!” Tendō greeted from the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in.”

“Of course not. You’re feeding me and paying for my apartment and helping me with the kids. You can come over whenever you want.”

“Semi-chan told me you had a run in with Ushijima today.” He flipped over the fish fillet in the pan.

“Apparently, I’m now in charge of finding him a mate.”

“You’re joking.”

“I asked for this four years ago, I suppose.” He tugged off his shoes and flipped through the papers he needed to review for work. “He did as I asked and forgot about me.”

“To be honest,” Tendō dished the fish onto their plates then threw some spring vegetables in the pan, “I didn’t think alphas could forget their mates like that. You still have the mark, don’t you?”

“I do. It hides easy under my shirt collar most days.” He lifted his fingers to the mark for the second time that day. “I guess all I have to do is help him find the most ideal match and then it’ll all be over.”

“Semi and I will still be here for you.”

“Sure.”

* * *

Ushijima stared at the omega across from him in the small meeting room. He had several pages laid out on the coffee table and he bit his lip as he considered each of them individually. A small smile crept on the alpha’s face. He never believed in fate, but he also never expected an omega to smell so tantalizingly sweet. After following temptation, he dropped directly in front of him; as soon as he saw him, Wakatoshi felt the need to protect him—take him home and mate with him. He hadn’t experienced desire for another person in nearly four years—which was fine, but it made his ruts semi-lonely. Especially when he felt like he missed something.

“Do you prefer men or women? I didn’t see it marked in your file.” Yamaguchi met his eyes for the first time since they sat down in the room.

Ushijima tried to school his impression as he replied: “I don’t have a preference either way—I like omegas more than alpha women.”

“Okay, I’ll note that on your file.” He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and scribbled something onto one of the pages. “I have a few possibilities lined up and with your permission, I’d like to reach out to them and set up a meeting between you and them.”

“That is completing your job.” He swallowed. Ushijima knew the omega wouldn’t be on his list of potential candidates—someone who smelled good had to already have a mate. Cinnamon and sugar, a little burnt around the edges, flooded the room as the omega pulled a face and looked over the files of other clients registered with their company. “You smell quite nice.”

“That’s hardly appropriate, Ushijima-san.” He muttered and picked up one of the sheets. “I’ll get in contact with some of our clients and then set up a time that works with your schedule and let Semi-san know.”

* * *

“That was your fifth marriage interview!” Yamaguchi pointed at the door. It closed only a minute before when the other client left. “And somehow, you’ve managed to pair them off with someone else—again! You need to take this seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously. I do not want to be in the way of others finding their true love.”

“Okay, okay.” The omega paced furiously around the room and the alpha watched him with a small smile on his face. “I’m going to have you fill out the interest chart again and then I’ll reanalyze your matches.”

He sat down in one of the fluffy chairs and pulled the sheets loose from a folder on the coffee table.

“If you’ll please be honest with your answers, it’ll make my job easier.”

Ushijima took the papers and mulled over the questions before marking them. In the meantime, Yamaguchi slid to the floor and sorted through several more profiles of mostly omegas. He hummed while he worked and Wakatoshi was tempted to join him. Once he finished, he handed it over politely and the omega compared the results with what he previously filled out.

“What is this?” Yamaguchi glared up at him. “Your responses don’t match.”

“Oh?”

“What kind of a person do you prefer?”

Ushijima’s eyes trailed over the omega’s body. “I think a lively person would be good.”

“That’s completely opposite from what you answered before! I’m over here looking for people who are quiet, and you want someone who is lively?”

“I think lively would be good, right now.”

A low and annoyed growl echoed around Yamaguchi’s throat.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Ushijima complimented.

“You’re trying to fool me with light-hearted words again. I’m not going to fall victim to your charms! I’m trying seriously to find you a match. You’re not going to distract me from that.”

Wakatoshi slid to the floor and put his hand over Yamaguchi’s. He leaned in close to the omega and whispered: “I wasn’t joking—I’m completely serious.”

“I get it now!” Tadashi shot to his feet. “I think I’ve found the perfect partner for you. Please leave it to me!”

“If you believed me, we could end this charade.” He pursed his lips as the omega frantically searched through the matches he pulled.

* * *

“This is Sugawara Kōshi.” Yamaguchi introduced them in the room. “He’ll be your match for today.”

_A middle schooler?_ Ushijima looked back at the omega who appeared excited by his pick.

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other better!”

Wakatoshi grabbed his arm and pulled so hard the omega nearly toppled into his lap. “Tadashi—he’s too young.”

“Ah, he may look young, but you’re both the same age!” Yamaguchi reassured. “It’s legal.”

“Tadashi—I’m am not into _that_.” He hissed.

“I thought you might have tastes you find difficult to mention to a marriage counselor.”

“Ah, I’m sorry to interrupt, and I know we just met, but I will have to turn down any further dates.” Sugawara interrupted. He lifted his chin and his grey hair shone in the light.

“That is regrettable.” Ushijima gave him a warm smile with no hard feelings.

“This is too quick! Please wait a second, Sugawara-san.”

“It’s not that I have any objections to Ushijima-san, but I have a person that I like.”

_Urgh. The worst combination. Someone that doesn’t want to get married and another with someone else they like_. Yamaguchi wanted to cry.

“I’m not currently seeing that person, but I haven’t sorted out my feelings yet.”

“What kind of person are they?”

“They’re a police officer who helped me when I got lost one day. It was love at first sight—but he sees me as a middle schooler. I’m not sure anything will come of my one-sided love.” He focused on the floor. “I haven’t been able to bring up the fact I’m an adult. He’s always doing his work honestly and I feel like I’m wasting his time.”

“Why don’t we go see him?” Ushijima offered. “It’s up to you to tell him, but if you need support, we can go with you.”

“Okay,” Suga hesitantly agreed.

Together, the three of them made the walk over to where the officer was stationed for his patrol.

“Sugawara-kun!” The officer greeted with a smile. “Are you out with your brothers today?”

“Actually, I’m a marriage counselor.” Yamaguchi corrected with a smile.

“I’m a marriage meeting partner.” Ushijima provided.

The officer’s eyes widened and he put a hand on his cuffs. “Um, if you don’t mind, I’ll need to take you in for questioning.”

“Excuse me, Sawamura-san.” Suga piped in. “I actually have something to confess to you.”

“What is it?”

“I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for a minor, but I’m twenty-six years old.”

“Oh,” the officer took a surprised step back.

“I like you, Sawamura-san. I have since you saved me and I wanted you to be aware of that.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to turn down your confession. All this time I was thinking of you as a minor and I can’t think of you romantically in that sense.” The alpha placed a hand on the back of his neck.

_He’s a good upstanding citizen._ Yamaguchi nodded along.

“For now, I’ll keep talking with you with your age in mind and we can go from there.”

“I can agree to that.” Suga bowed respectfully. “Thank you, Sawamura-san.”

“Another successful match.” Ushijima provided with a small smile.

Yamaguchi frowned and turned on the alpha. “That is not a successful match! I mean, it is for them, but now I don’t have anyone to match with you again! Do you know how frustrating it is? Of course, you don’t! You’re treating it like a game. Ushijima-san, I want you to take these matches seriously. You’re here to get a match. It’s not going to look very good on my report for getting future jobs with the company if I can’t find a good match for you.”

“What about you?”

“What do you mean, ‘what about me’? I just told you that you not getting matched is going to affect my job with the company. I’ll just have to apply myself more, it seems. I know there’s someone out there who is perfect for you.” Yamaguchi grinned and skipped away. “I’ll contact you once I have a new match.”

Ushijima frowned as he watched the omega head away. “I meant you as my match.”

* * *

“People have started requesting to be matched with you because there’s a rumor going around that you help them find their soulmate!” Yamaguchi balled his hands into fists and laid a glare up at the alpha.

“Are you saying it’s a bad thing helping people find the one meant for them?” Wakatoshi leaned back with an easy grin.

“No!” The omega threw a folder of papers down onto the coffee table. He started to furiously pace. “I need someone suitable to stand next to you.”

“Oh! What about Akaashi Keiji! He’s quite the beauty for an omega.”

“Who?”

“He was at the gala you attended last week. You had a long conversation with him. How could you forget such a handsome person?”

Ushijima stepped forward and pulled the omega back against his chest. “I wouldn’t forget if it was someone like you.”

Tadashi’s heart pounded in his chest and he spun around and pushed the alpha away from him. “You’re not going to throw me off track. The next match will be a success, I’m sure of it.”

“Yamaguchi, do you want to go out for dinner—”

“Ah! It’s past five! I need to go. I’ll see you next weekend, Ushijima-san!” Yamaguchi pushed past him and ran through the door before he slammed it and slid to the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he bit his lip to hold back his sobs. “You did forget. You did.”

* * *

“Papa, are you okay?” Kana placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek as he sat on the floor in his living room. Semi stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for them. Tendō lounged in one of the armchairs with Hoshiko in his lap as he read a story.

“I’m fine, Kana-chan. I’m just going over some papers for work.” He kissed her cheek for reassurance.

“If you wait five years then I can start working and support you.” She held up a small fist and adopted a firm expression.

“I’ll work for papa too!” Katsurō cheered with a toy car clutched in his hand.

“Look at you guys, so responsible.” Tendō grinned. “Five years is a little too soon, though.”

“Alright, with your support, I’ll make sure Ushijima-san gets married.”

* * *

“Is there not a partner today?” Ushijima asked as he stepped into the room where Yamaguchi sat behind a small desk.

“Today I wanted to involve you in the matchmaking process. I thought maybe if you had input on the partner it might go better.” Tadashi stood and gestured for the alpha to sit on the couch. He picked up an iPad with the matches loaded on it and started to flip through a few of them. He stepped over to the couch and as he opened his mouth to speak, Ushijima wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and pulled him down into his lap. “Is something wrong?”

“Let’s rest. You can be my pillow for a while.”

“If it’s only that, can you stop messing around, Ushijima-san?”

The alpha forced the omega down farther and pinned him to the couch by laying his head on his lap. “When I’m with you, I can relax.”

“Are you feeling sick? You’re quite pale.” He hesitantly reached out to feel Wakatoshi’s forehead.

“I’ve been quite busy lately. I just need a little nap. Are you worried about me, Tadashi-kun?” Ushijima returned his soft touch.

“I am.” He agreed.

_He’s busy and he still comes every weekend without fail._ Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “It may be best if we don’t meet for a while, in order to give you a break and allow you to rest properly.”

“But then I won’t be able to see you.”

“Well, if you’re so insistent on finding a match, I’ll be sure to do my best. I bet I can still register you for a match making gala in two weeks. Let’s get to work, Ushijima-san!”

_He’s a fucking idiot._ Wakatoshi ran a palm over his face.

* * *

“I found someone for you to meet with at this party.” Yamaguchi announced when they met up by the drink table. “You have similar interests, so I think you’ll get along well.”

“Oh,” Ushijima didn’t hide his disappointment.

“I’m incredibly excited to introduce you. I think you might be my best match yet.” Tadashi took his hand and pulled.

“Alright, I’ll believe you for now.”

“Ushjima-san, I’d like to introduce you to Oikawa Tōru.” The omega announced happily as they stepped into a more private back room.

“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa,” the alpha spoke on reflex.

“You both played volleyball in high school and pursued professional athletic careers. I thought you two might get along.” Yamaguchi tried weakly.

“Ushiwaka-chan, it’s been quite a while. So, you’ve had to request the help of a marriage counselor to find a mate, how laughable.” Oikawa smirked.

“And for you, I hear your sexual exploits with all genders are at an all-time high. Maybe you should consider settling down for once and stop leaving Iwaizumi on a short rope.” Ushijima fired back immediately.

“I didn’t realize you two were already acquainted.”

“Quite plainly, we don’t get along.” Tōru turned away.

“We’ve had a strong rivalry since middle school.” Wakatoshi explained further for the matchmaker.

“I see. I’m sorry for not being aware previously.” Yamaguchi bowed his head and tried to think of a way to rectify the situation.

“What was your first name, Yama-chan?” Oikawa slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Tadashi.”

“You know, you could be the next name added to my list.”

Yamaguchi felt the alpha step up protectively behind him and he held up his hands. “Actually, I have a family at home.”

Ushijima froze, his face morphed into one of stunned and hurt surprise. Oikawa watched the changes with glee.

“Ah, Ushiwaka, why do you look like an alpha who just had someone make a pass at their mate?” He spit with mirth.

“Shittykawa!” A shout came from outside the building, through the balcony, in the garden below.

“Ah, that would be my keeper. I’ll see you later, Yama-chan, Ushiwaka.” Tōru stepped out onto the balcony and then disappeared over the railing.

“Ushijima-san, I think we should return to the main floor of the party.”

“Is it true? That you have a family?” He whispered. The words trailed after Yamaguchi’s footsteps and he didn’t appear to hear.

* * *

That night Ushijima dreamed of another party and a dream he had then of claiming an attractive omega as his own. He wished it were true—but he also wished Yamaguchi could be his. He held onto his hope as he could smell the omega, and only unclaimed omegas had scents.

* * *

Yamaguchi dreamed of the night Ushijima claimed him as his own and he woke in a cold sweat, held by Kana with Katsurō and Hoshiko close by on the mattress.

* * *

“You want me to arrange a pretend date with you?” Yamaguchi held his binder up in front of them as they met in a conference room the next week.

“You have such a system in place, don’t you?”

“For clients who lack confidence on dates, but that is not you, Ushijima-san.”

“Surely there’s something you can come up with that you can help me with on a practice date.” The alpha hoped the omega could, because he wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to know more about the family he had and if it meant he had an alpha in his life.

“Communication, perhaps? I’m not sure.” He pursed his lips. “You are quite deceiving with your kind words.”

“I will do my best to be serious from this point on.”

“Then I’ll agree to the pretend date. We’ll meet next week.”

_I want to make him mine_.

* * *

“Ushijima-san, I’ve arrived!” Yamaguchi skipped down the steps outside the large building. “The aquarium seems to be closed today, though.”

“My grandmother owns it, actually. They’ve opened it just for us today.”

They spent a few hours wandering around the halls underneath the fish. _The triplets would love it here_ , Yamaguchi lifted his head to watch a shark swim over him.

“Are you hungry?” Ushijima placed a hand on the small of his back.

_It is nice to pretend about what could’ve been_. “Famished.”

Wakatoshi led him to a table set in the main hall with platters of food.

“They serve food here?”

“I had it catered in.”

“Amazing—you are quite the stunning date so far Ushijima-san.”

“That is good news.” He lifted the cloche over a particular plate and Yamaguchi gasped.

“French fries, how did you know my favorite food?”

“I asked your coworkers.” He smiled and gestured for the omega to take as many as he wanted while he uncovered the other dishes. “Will you tell me a little bit about your life?”

“I moved to Tokyo from Miyagi and I struggled to pay all of my bills and university tuition by myself. I ended up meeting a kind person who supported me—now I work as an adult.”

“You’ve worked hard.” Ushijima complimented. Once they finished eating, he offered a walk outside.

“It’s a nice day out.” Yamaguchi clasped his hands behind his back and stared up at the clear sky.

“What did you think of spending time with me?”

“Spending time with you is enjoyable. Although, I never quite know what your intentions are. It is certainly a nice change of pace.”

“I enjoyed my time with you as well.” Ushijima reached out and pulled the omega close. “I know that my timing may be wrong, but—Tadashi, will you marry me?”

“Ushijima-san, the mood is right for a proposal, but as this is a pretend date, I can’t give you an answer.”

“I’m asking you outside of our date.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip. “I can’t.”

“Tadashi—” the alpha lifted his chin and pressed his lips firmly against the omega’s.

Tears gathered in the brunette’s eyes as he pushed the alpha away. It felt right, but he couldn’t bring himself to look for hope in their situation. Wakatoshi didn’t remember him—he had no idea they had children together. He didn’t know about the bite on the back of his neck.

“It’s impossible.” He pulled away.

“I won’t give up.” Wakatoshi emphatically told him.

“I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi took off running and he didn’t stop until he was outside of his work building. In front, Semi and Tendō stood with his triplets and the children smiled when they saw him.

He bent down and welcomed them into a hug before he greeted his two supporters and thanked them for watching the children.

_Ushijima-san, I’ve already decided to live a separate life. To protect myself and my family._

* * *

Ushijima followed after the omega as fast as he could, but kept his distance. He was particularly grateful when the omega slowed and started to return to his work building, but he stopped just outside of it. Three children, all the same age, stood with his friends Semi and Tendō. When they spotted Yamaguchi, they greeted him with excitement and Yamaguchi thanked the other two as well before he left with them, presumably to return home.

_Semi and Tendō know something—he has children._ Wakatoshi frowned. Someone else had his omega before him and he hoped it wasn’t Semi. He’d kill him.

* * *

“Ah, Semi-san, it appears the daycare thought we were dating after you picked the triplets up the other day. I apologize if it caused you any trouble.” Yamaguchi gave the man a short bow as he watched him prepare dinner in his kitchen, again.

“No, no, I apologize if I’ve caused you any trouble. I didn’t mean to imply that we were in a relationship like that. I know you already have someone you like.”

“Even if I do, I’m content living with just the triplets.”

“Something happened between you and Ushijima, didn’t it?” The alpha turned away from the stove to give him a long stare.

“He proposed to me.”

“Then why not accept?”

“I can’t—I needed money and then when I fell in love at first sight, I took advantage of my heat and he claimed me as a result. I don’t have any right to stand next to him. I asked him to forget me and he did. If I were to tell him now, I don’t think I could handle his disgust. The mark on my neck is enough. The triplets are enough. I have a family. I can’t possibly ruin his future.”

“It is strange that Ushijima lost his memory of that night so easily—but don’t you think on some level his body still recognizes you as his mate?”

“Perhaps, but that is bound to change eventually when he finds a mate and they claim each other. Then I’ll be freed from his mark.” He touched the scar faintly. “I’ll always have the permanent memory of it.”

“I’ve just never seen Ushijima so fixated on one person before. It seems like a waste to let go of it.”

“I hardly think he’s serious.” Yamaguchi gave him a sad smile. “I’ll be sure to pay you and Tendō-san back as soon as possible for all you’ve done for me.”

* * *

“I heard you proposed to Yamaguchi-kun.” Semi greeted Ushijima on their next workday.

“Is it because you’re the father of his children?”

“Ah, you must’ve followed him back to the work building yesterday.” Semi kicked his feet up onto the chair opposite him. “No, I am not the father. Did you see the faces of his children?”

“I was too far away—is the father or mother alive?”

“They are. Tadashi is quite the doting parent.”

“You call him by his first name? What is your relationship with him?” Angry pheromones escaped the alpha.

“I supported him through his university days and even now as well. I’ve known him since before his children were born.”

“You know who the other parent is.”

“I do, but saying any more would be inappropriate. Your answer should come from Tadashi, not me.” Semi gave his friend a blank and bored stare.

“I need to meet with him immediately, then.”

“I’ll contact him for you—just promise me something.”

“What do you want?”

“Don’t touch him until you’ve heard his answer.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” The alpha snapped back. Semi sighed. Whatever happened would be more trouble than he received pay for.

* * *

“A meeting with Ushijima-san, right now?” Yamaguchi stood in the doorway of his apartment in his casual clothes, his suit drying on the line outside on his patio.

“Yes, I can watch the triplets for you and drop you off at his apartment.”

“It’s at his apartment?” Tadashi froze in the hallway on the way to find something suitable for a formal meeting.

“It’s rather impromptu and informal—he wouldn’t hear of meeting you anywhere else. I’m sorry.” Semi gave a polite bow.

“It’s fine, I’ll just get my shoes on, then.”

“I’ll call Tendō and see if he’ll watch the kids while I drive you.”

“Thank you for putting up with all the trouble I cause you.” Yamaguchi took a seat on the floor. “I wonder what Ushijima-san wants to talk about.”

“I’ll arrange it so you can take a paid day off tomorrow since this isn’t a normal workday for you. If he does anything to you, let me know.”

The ride to the alpha’s apartment remained in silence, except for the radio playing in the background. Yamaguchi climbed out and accepted the piece of paper with instructions on how to access Ushijima’s apartment from Semi. He stared at it for several minutes before he gathered up the courage to go inside. When he arrived on the alpha’s door, he couldn’t help the feeling flooding his stomach telling him he made a mistake.

“Welcome,” Wakatoshi pulled open the front door and gestured him inside. “You can sit on the couch. Is there anything I can get you to drink?”

Tadashi’s steps stuttered as he made his way across the room to the couch. _I shouldn’t be here._ “Ushijima-san, I came for the interview you wanted.”

“Yes, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” He pressed a button on a remote and the windows darkened automatically. He turned his face to the omega with such a pissed off and possessive look that terror tore its way through the omega’s bones. The expression which he saw previously on the alpha’s face after he told Oikawa he already had a family.

“I think I should leave and we can have this meeting another day.”

“Tadashi, who is the father of your children?” Ushijima sat down on the couch next to him and caged him between his arms.

Yamaguchi started to panic. How much did he know? How much did he remember? The room flooded with oppressive, angry, alpha pheromones and the omega’s panicked ones doubled in response.

“Yesterday, you were with Semi and Tendō and there were three children with you who called you ‘papa’. When you were talking with Oikawa at the party and you said you had a family, were you talking about Semi?”

“No, I was talking about my triplets! Just them. Semi and Tendō supported me, but neither of them were the parent. Of course, Tendō couldn’t be, but it’s just me and my children.”

“How come you kept them a secret from me?”

“I don’t see how our professional relationship could’ve benefited from you knowing I have children.” Yamaguchi bravely spat at him.

“Did you forget that I proposed to you? I think it extremely important that you tell me you have children. I can’t abide by any alpha throwing away you or your children.”

“It’s not his fault!” Tadashi screwed his eyes shut. “I fell in love with him at first sight—I escorted him back to his room when he was drunk and I used my heat to have him embrace me when I knew it was wrong. I wanted to be held by him. Even if it was just once. When I asked him to forget about me, he did. He doesn’t know that I had his children.”

“And if I can smell you, then that means he never claimed you.”

“He—he did.”

Ushijima grabbed Yamaguchi roughly and turned him over onto his back and there against his neck laid the scar of an alpha’s jaws. A low growl erupted from Ushijima.

“Do you still love him, even now?”

“I love him even more now.” Tadashi whispered. “I don’t want to let go of him, but I can’t stand by his side. I want to see him happy.”

Ushijima leaned over the back of him and pressed his body against Yamaguchi’s curves. “Will you allow me to hold you in his stead?”

“Yes,” he breathed. It would be his last goodbye.

The alpha wasted no time in ridding them of their clothes, but his harried pace slowed to tenderly hold and appreciate the soft skin of the omega. He sucked bruises into his neck and continued the trail down his chest and stomach until he reached the omega’s cock.

Ushijima held down Yamaguchi’s thighs as he licked the tip of his penis and pushed his tongue through the slit. Tadashi arched his back and reached down to run his fingers through the alpha’s hair. Wakatoshi lifted a hand to massage at the base of the appendage as he swallowed it into his mouth. He continued the pattern until the moment before Yamaguchi came when he pulled away and kissed his way back up the omega’s body.

“Toshi~” Tadashi whined. Ushijima laughed above him and the vibrations passed from the alpha’s chest into the omegas. He curled his legs up around the alpha’s waist impatiently.

“If I can smell you like this, it means your alpha broke the bond and only left you with their mark.” Wakatoshi whispered in his ear. “It’s terrible to think someone left you wanting like this for so long.”

“Then, perhaps you should take responsibility.” Yamaguchi whispered bravely, and breathlessly. He forgot how good sex was supposed to be with a mate. With only the memory of one night with Ushijima, he was thrilled to know it could be like this every time. If only he could stay.

Ushijima lifted Yamaguchi’s legs to his shoulders and folded them up against the omega’s body as he leaned forward. His fingers found his wet hole and he pressed in one and wiggled it around before he added another. Tadashi brought his hands back up to Wakatoshi’s hair and tugged at the ends. He pulled his lips down to his own and he moaned wantonly as the alpha’s fingers scissored inside him and hit points he longed for in his dreams.

“More.” The omega whispered.

Ushijima curled his fingers and pulled at the skin inside him. “Patience.”

The alpha pushed a third finger into his entrance and brought his other hand down until he held their cocks together firmly. He worked them both over until Yamaguchi cried out and came. Ushijima lifted his messy hands and licked one of them amongst the omega’s protests.

“Sweet.” He decided. “Can you go another round?”

“No more teasing.” Tadashi begged. “I want you.”

The alpha obliged and used one hand to help line himself up with the omega’s entrance. He took his time as he slid his way in and he helped to encourage Yamaguchi to breath through the pain. Once he was all the way in, he kissed away the omega’s tears and pulled him into a warm kiss.

“I’m here. You’re safe.” He reassured as he started to pull his way back out. “I need you to trust me.”

“I do. I do trust you, Wakatoshi.” Yamaguchi kissed his jaw line. “Please, love me.”

Ushijima did as asked, and as his knot swelled, he bit into the other side of Yamaguchi’s neck to leave him with another mark. Tadashi came again. Wakatoshi’s knot caught inside his ass and he came, nearly collapsing all his weight onto the omega.

“I want you to be mine.” The alpha whispered as he rolled them onto their side and collapsed into a deep sleep.

“I already am.” Yamaguchi ran his fingers across the alpha’s face. He looked at peace and it made the omega smile. Once the knot receded, Tadashi slid away from the bed and dressed before he escaped the apartment.

He walked back to his house, with only a slight limp, and surprised Semi with his appearance.

“You okay?” The alpha examined him from head to foot.

“I’m going to move back to Miyagi.”

“What?” Tendō appeared from the kitchen.

“I’m returning to Miyagi. I thank you both for all the help you’ve given me. I think it’s time for me to return home.” Yamaguchi removed his shoes and moved toward the back bedrooms.

“Why so suddenly?” Semi stood from his seat on the couch.

“I won’t have a job come tomorrow. If I leave, then Ushijima-san can find his mate and we can both move on with our lives.”

“He touched you, didn’t he?” Semi growled.

Tadashi nodded nervously. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take a shower.”

“I told him not to touch him—now what is going to happen?” Eita looked desperately at Satori who only shook his head.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

Ushijima woke to an empty bed and he felt familiar disappointment swell in his chest. He recalled a similar feeling on the night of party four years previous when he became drunk enough, he couldn’t remember what happened the night before. As he sat in bed and tried to figure out why Yamaguchi would run, his mind drifted to a hazy memory of an attractive omega, who resembled a younger Tadashi, The feel of his mate beneath him, the request to forget what happened that night—the lack of memories of the person he marked.

_“I love him even more now.”_ Yamaguchi’s words floated through his mind. The pained expression on his face. The hair colors of the triplets.

Ushijima started a frantic search for his cell phone.

“Where is he?” Was the first thing he demanded when Semi picked up on the other end of the line. “Where is my mate?”

“Are you talking about the mark you left a few hours ago or the one you left on him four years ago?” Semi’s smooth voice sounded a little cold.

“Both—both of them.” Ushijima swallowed hard. “Semi, I need to know where he is.”

“You remembered, then?” The alpha sounded pleased on the other end of the line.

“The triplets—they’re mine, aren’t they?”

“Come see for yourself. I’ll text you his address. Hurry or you might never get another chance.” Semi ended the call.

Ushijima dressed while he impatiently waited for the text to tell him where to go.

* * *

“Yamaguchi, you shouldn’t make hasty decisions like this when you’re upset.” Tendō grabbed the omega around the waist. “You haven’t slept at all and you had sex. You need to nap and then we can go from there.”

“You need to be well-rested to take care of the triplets properly.” Semi agreed from his position at the kitchen table. He pressed send on a message and tucked his cell phone away into his pocket. “Come on, let’s get you into a warm bed and you can rest up before you do any packing.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi reluctantly agreed. He wandered slowly back to the bedrooms and curled up in the small nest on his double mattress.

“We’ll be right here if you need anything.”

It was about thirty minutes later when a quiet knock on the door alerted them to Ushijima’s arrival. Semi intercepted him in the main entryway.

“We just got him to go to sleep after you tore him up earlier. Please don’t wake him.”

“Okay.” The alpha agreed as he stepped into the house.

“Semi-oji-san, who is it?” A small girl peered around the corner from the main sitting room. She was a spitting image of Yamaguchi, but her bone structure, that was all his. The shape of her face resembled Ushijima more closely and the alpha felt his heart clench.

“This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. You can ask your papa more about him later.” He ruffled her hair. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“I’m Yamaguchi Kana.” She bowed politely.

“Nice to meet you Kana-chan.” Wakatoshi slid off his shoes and stepped out of the genkan.

“Do you want to play with us?” She offered.

“I’d love to.”

In the living room, he found another little girl, named Hoshiko, who resembled her sister closely. The boy, Katsurō, was an identical match to himself as a child and he felt his heart swell. These were his children. Semi and Tendō helped take care of them in his absence.

“Do you know their secondary genders?” Ushijima asked after a couple hours of play with the pups.

“Hoshiko is an omega, the other two are alphas. Kana is incredibly protective of Yamaguchi, so I’d expect some resistance from her when they find out who you are.”

“Will you read to me?” Hoshiko toddled over to the alpha clutching a book between her chubby fingers.

Ushijima responded with a positive affirmation and the toddler directed him to the couch where she demanded he lay down so she could recline on his chest.

“It’s how she likes to read.” Tendō laughed at him.

“He’s usually her victim.” Semi pointed to the omega.

Hoshiko laid down and pressed her ear against Wakatoshi where she could hear his heartbeat. After a few pages of the story, she started to drift into a light nap and the alpha found himself quite content with the result.

“She’s beautiful.” He ran a hand over her hair.

“Hoshiko is quite the character once you get to know her. She’s a troublemaker and she likes to pick fights with Katsurō. I think she acts a bit like a cry baby to get adults on her side.” Tendō grinned. “She’s my favorite. Just don’t tell the other two.”

“Semi-oji-san, cars.” Katsurō stood up from his spot on the floor and ran over to the alpha with a few toy cars clutched in his fists.

“Oh no! The big, bad Katsurō is unleashing his revenge on Tokyo! He has some poor civilians trapped in the cars.” Semi swung the boy into the air and waved his fists around. “Whatever are the people going to do?”

Kana scampered from the room and returned moments later with a Godzilla stuffed animal. “And on his side Katsurō-sama employs the fearsome monster Godzilla!”

The small boy giggled in glee. After some more play time, Kana started to complain about an emptiness in her belly.

“It’s getting close to dinner—would you be okay if we take the triplets out to dinner and you can wait for Tadashi to wake up?” The omega tapped his friend on the shoulder.

“Will Tadashi be okay with it?” Ushijima’s arm fell protectively over the pup on his chest.

“It’ll be fine. We help him with the triplets all the time.” Semi reassured.

“Hoshiko-chan, it’s time to wake up. We’re going to eat dinner.” Satori reached out for the smallest pup.

“Food?” She lifted her head, her eyes glassy.

“Yes, food.” The omega pulled her free of her father’s arms. “Come on, you little cutie.”

“What about Ushijima-san?” Katsurō tugged on Semi’s pant leg.

“He’s going to stay here and keep your papa company.”

“Eat lots of yummy food for me.” Wakatoshi rubbed his thumb across the boy’s cheek.

It was another hour before Yamaguchi woke up, and the alpha spent the time cleaning up after the children. He explored the fridge to see if the omega had anything he could fix for dinner.

“I’m so sorry! I overslept!” The omega charged out of the back bedrooms and as he reached the empty living room, Ushijima stepped out of the kitchen to intercept him. The omega’s hair was still a mess from their romp and he smelled like them.

“Semi told me you planned to run away like you did four years ago.”

“You remembered,” Tadashi’s knees buckled under him and the alpha caught him around the waist.

“The triplets are mine, aren’t they? Katsurō looks just like me.”

“Where—where are they?”

“Semi and Tendō took them out to dinner.” Ushijima held the omega a little tighter and pressed his nose into the hair on top of his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“For not telling me anything?”

“For forcing you to do those things with me when I was in heat.” Yamaguchi’s lower lip trembled.

“You didn’t force me—just like you, I felt something extraordinary when I laid eyes on you in that bathroom.” Wakatoshi tilted the omega’s head up and pressed a brief kiss to his forehead. “I love you even more now.”

Yamaguchi burst into tears and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck to pull him down into a full-blown kiss.

Ushijima’s hands under the omega’s shirt and traced electrifying patterns into his skin. He walked them backward until Yamaguchi’s back met a wall and he pulled the omega into the air and settled him around his waist. Wakatoshi ground his hips up into Tadashi and was rewarded with a moan he could live on.

“Tadashi, will you marry me?” The alpha whispered against the smaller’s neck.

“Yes,” he replied breathlessly.

Just as his hand slid down the back of the omega’s pants, the front door swung open to reveal their children and his friends.

“We’ll come back later.” Tendō reached for the door knob.

“Papa?” Kana peered around Semi with a frightened expression on her face.

“Hi darling.” Yamaguchi pushed his mate away softly and returned his footing to the floor. “This may surprise you, but this is your otō-san. We’re going to get married.”

“But you said otō-san is on a plane.”

“I’ve returned from the plane.” Ushijima provided.

“Can I take more naps on otō-san?” Hoshiko hopped over to them.

“Of course, you can.”

“I’m glad you two finally sorted out everything.” Semi congratulated them with a pat on the back. “Maybe just don’t make any more children. I’d hate to try and wrestle with more than three.”

Yamaguchi laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware this isn't the best story... but I wrote it and now you get to view it. I wanted to portray the idea with these characters, but I don't think I executed it that well. *shrugs* Oh well. It'd be a shame not to share it after I started working on it in April.


End file.
